Hoodwinked (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "Hoodwicked!" Cast *Red Puckett - Teodora Villavicencio (Legend Quest) *Granny "Abigail" Puckett - Doña Chochos (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) *Wolf W. Wolf - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Kirk Kirkendall - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Twitchy - Squeaks the Squirrel (Wabbit) *Nicky Flippers - Ajar (Sahara; 2017) *Detective Bill Stork - Master Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Chief Ted Grizzly - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Boingo - The Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince) *Dolph - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Lesa - Scarlett Overkill (Minions) *Vincent - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Keith - Ruber (Quest For Camelot) *Woolworth - Marty (Madagascar) *Jimmy Lizard - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *The Pig Cops - Manny (Ice Age), Tantor (Tarzan; 1999) and Horton (Horton Hears a Who?) *Raccoon Jerry - Fiver (Watership Down) *Japeth the Goat - Donkey (Shrek) *P-Biggie - Leonard (Rudolph: The Red Noised Reindeer; 1998) *Zorra - Darma (Rock Dog) *2-Tone - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Sandwich Man - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Quill - Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) *Caterpillars - Flik and Hemlich (A Bug's Life) *The Fisherman - Roger (101 Dalmatians; 1961) Scenes *Hoodwinked! (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits *Hoodwinked! (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 2 - An Connection With The Robbieries?/Ajar Arrvies *Hoodwinked! (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 3 - Teodora's Story (Part 1) "Critters Have Feelings" *Hoodwinked! (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 4 - Teodroa's Story (Part 2) "Be Perpard" *Hoodwinked! (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 5 - Janja's Story *Hoodwinked! (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 6 - Kronk's Story: "Schnitzel Song"/A Callback *Hoodwinked! (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 7 - Dona Chochos' Story (Part 1): "Tree Cutter"/Let's Race *Hoodwinked! (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 8 - Dona Chochos' Story (Part 2): "Red is Blue" *Hoodwinked! (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 9 - Teodora and the Recipes Are Gone *Hoodwinked! (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 10 - "Top of the Woods"/Dona Chochos to the Rescue *Hoodwinked! (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 11 - The Mouse King Arrest/Want to Join My Agency *Hoodwinked! (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 12 - End Credits Movie used *Hoodwinked! Clip used *Legend Quest *Legend Quest: Master of Myths *Marcianos vs. Mexicanos *The Lion Guard *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar *The Emperor's New Groove *Kronk's New Groove *The Emperor's New School *New Looney Tunes *Sahara *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Zootopia *The Nutcracker Prince *Beauty and the Beast *Minions *Wreck-It Ralph *Quest for Camelot *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The Princess and the Frog *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosuars *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: Collision Course *Tarzan *The Legend of Tarzan *Tarzan & Jane *Horton Hears a Who? *Watership Down *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek: Forever After *Rudolph: The Red Noised Reindeer: The Movie *Rock Dog *The Secret of NIMH *The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *Looney Tunes *Space Jam *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *The Looney Tunes Show *A Bug's Life *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Gallery Heroes Wiki - Teodora Villavicencio.jpg|Teodora as Red Puckett Doña Chocos.png|Dona Chohos as Granny "Abigail" Puckett Janja-Hyena.png|Janja as Wolf W. Wolf Kronk .jpg|Kronk as Kirk Kirkendall SqueaksSquirrel.png|Squeaks the Squirrel as Twitchy AJAR.png|Ajar as Nicky Flippers Kung fu panda-master-crane.png|Crane as Detective Bill Stork Chief Bogo.png|Chief Bogo as Chief Ted Grizzly The Mouse King.png|The Mouse King as Boingo Gaston.jpg|Gaston as Dolph ScarletOverkillWallpaper.jpg|Scarlet Overkill as Lesa King Candy-0.jpg|King Candy as Vincent Ruber-0.jpg|Ruber as Keith Marty-madagascar-23836394-400-300.jpg|Marty as Woolworth Frog 0021 Louis.jpg|Louis as Jimmy Lizard 421px-Manny (close up).jpg|Manny, Tantor.jpg|Tantor Horton.PNG|and Horton as The Pig Cops Fiver.jpg|Fiver as Raccoon Jerry Mr-Donkey-shrek-movie.jpg|Donkey as Japeth the Goat Imageleonard.jpg|Leonard as P-Biggie The Parody Wiki - Darma.png|Darma as Zorra Jeremy crow by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wv8qo.jpg|Jeremy the Crow as 2-Tone Quasimodo 45.jpg|Quasimodo as Sandwich Man Tweety Bird in Tweety's High-Flying Adventure.jpg|Tweety Bird as Quill Flik.jpg|Flik Heimlich.jpg|and Heimlich as Caterpillars Roger Radcliffe.jpg|Roger as The Fisherman Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Hoodwinked Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs